Since the Day I Met You
by crazychick729
Summary: Rachel and Puck used to be best friends before high school.  Watch as they reconnect.  This is a typical bad boy and good girl fall in love type story thing, only better because it's PUCKLEBERRY!  The story is way better than summary, hopefully.:
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman was one badass Jew. Going by the nickname Puck for as long as he could remember, everyone knew him as the football jock with a bit of a temper and wasn't afraid to throw a nerd in a dumpster every once in a while. Okay, let's face it, he has more than a temper. It's like full blown anger management issues. But nonetheless, Puck still had a soft spot for a certain Jewish female with the big Broadway singing voice and a thing for wearing the shortest skirts ever.

The truth was, Puck was totally in love with Rachel Berry. He mentally hit himself in the groin everytime he caught himself staring at her ass in glee club. It's funny because that actually happened a lot.

Puck never really knew how he could fall for someone who enjoyed singing showtunes and cared about whether or not she graduates high school.

He supposes that it had something to do with their friendship back in elemantary and middle school. It also helped that they were nextdoor neighbors, but he never worked up the courage to walk the 30 feet that seperated their front doors to ask her out.

They sort of had a falling out the summer after eighth grade. He had started hanging out with Finn Hudson and the rest of the football team way to much and got into the deepest trouble imaginable. Puck wasn't always that way and longs for the day that he and Rachel could atleast be friends again.

Even seeing her now, standing at her locker, was enough to make him smile. However, that smile faded when he saw Karofsky walk down the hallway, slushie in hand.

Before Puck had even taken a step over to where they were standing, he saw Rachel running to the bathoom, a change of clothes in hand, tears in her eyes, covered in purple mush.

Puck was so furious. He had it; this had gone on way too long.

He rushed into the bathroom after her, ignoring the glares that were thrown his way when people noticed he was walking into the girls' batroom.

"Hi," was all he said when he closed the door behind him. Rachel looked up from the sink where she was washing the goop out of hair, startled at the sound of a voice that sounded so familiar yet so unrecognisable **(did I spell that right?lol).**

"Noah! What are you doing in here? The last time I checked, the sign on the door said girls. Now unless you got some work done over the summer **(Oh I forgot to tell you, this takes place during junior year.)**, I suggest you get the hell out of here." Puck smiled at that. Still the same old Rachel.

"Calm down, Berry, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Since when did you ever care about me?"

"Rachel, I've always cared about you; since the first day of kindergarten when we became friends. I know you think it doesn't seem like it now, but I still do. Just remember that. Now, if Karofsky or anyone else ever slushies you again, come and tell me, so I can kick their asses." Puck couldn't help but smile once again. She was just so adorable. Yeah, Rachel Berry had that effect on Noah Puckerman.

**This is going to be my attempt at a multichaptered story. Sorry this was a short chapter, but I promise it will get better, or atleast I hope it does. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thank you to those who put this story on alert and all that stuff. This story just totally came to me the other day so I don't know where this story is going to go, but I already have an ending planned out. I don't know about the stuff in between, so I'm just planning this as I go. It will sort of follow season one, but Puck will not/did not get Quinn pregnant and Rachel doesn't/won't have a crush on Finn. I hope you like my writing and I hope it's written atleast half as well as other srories I've read on this site. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. Okay enough with my rant and on with the story.**

**PS I'm not sure if I'm supposed to put a disclaimer so here it is just in case,**

**I don't own Glee blah blah blah.**

**Now here is the next chapter...**

"Rachel, I've always cared about you; since the first day of kindergarten when we became friends. I know you think it doesn't seem like it now, but I still do. Just remember that. Now, if Karofsky or anyone else ever slushies you again, come and tell me, so I can kick their asses," Rachel felt her heart swell at these words. She had been crushing on Puck since the day she met him. When they literally cut off all contact from each other, she had no choice but to bury those feelings.

She wasn't blind, though. She always caught him staring at her butt in glee. She kind of liked it.

Now, sitting at the sink in the girls' bathroom with him brought back all those old feelings to the surface.

"Thanks," she replied after noticing she had paused for too long. Puck smirked and slid out of the bathroom.

When Rachel got home later that day, her phone buzzed, signaling a text. She flipped it open to find that it was from Puck.

_ hey, do u want 2 go 2 the playground? remember when we were kids?_

Rachel smiled at all the memories that flooded her mind.

_Flashback_

_ "Come on Noah, you can make it!" a six year old Rachel yelled from the top of the jungle gym._

_ "No I can't Rachel. It's too high!" mini Puck had replied. Rachel slid down the bars with ease._

_ "Come on, let's go and play in the sand!" Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and together they ran off to the pit._

_ Rachel's dads were watching them in the distance,_

_ "Aww, they are so cute," Hiram Berry murmured._

_Different Flashback_

_ Puck and Rachel were now nine years old. Sitting at one of the picnic tables under the gazebo, Rachel saw a boy who looked about their age. He was kind of tall, though, and had short brown hair. He was dribbling around a basketball in the court, alone._

_ Rachel nudged Puck and said, pointing,_

_ "Why don't we go introduce ourselves. That boy looks really nice."_

_ They got up from the table and walked over to the basketball court._

_ "Hi, I'm Noah, and this is Rachel," Puck said, gesturing to Rachel._

_ "Hi," she said with a bright smile on her face._

_ "I'm Finn," the boy replied,"I just moved here."_

_ "Well Finn, we can be your first new friends," Rachel said._

_ Together, the the three fourth graders played in the sand pit, on the jungle gym, the monkey bars, and swung on the swings. _

_Different Flashback_

_ Summer was coming to an end and in two short weeks, Puck and Rachel were off to high school. The playground had always been their spot, and right now, the pair were sitting under a shady tree, watching the sun set._

_ Finn was out of town until the follwing week, so Puck and Rachel didn't have much to do, except sit around in the park together._

_ Rachel was complaining that she was going to high school and she didn't even have her first kiss yet. She was rambling on and on how she shouldn't be starting high school without being kissed when Puck pressed his lips to hers lightly. The kiss lasted about five seconds, but they both felt a spark ignite within themselves._

_ Rachel smiled as Puck took her hand in his and looked back up at the sky._

_ Unfortunately, when Rachel tried to call Puck the next day, he wouldn't pick up. He didn't return any texts or emails and when Finn came back from vacation, he wouldn't tell her what was wrong,_

_ "I don't know," he would shrug, "why don't you ask him yourself?" She even rang his doorbell a couple times, but his mother opened the door every time and said,_

_ "I'm sorry Rachel, Noah's busy right now."_

_ Rachel had to fight back tears at the realizaton that her best friend didn't want anything to do with her anymore._

_End of Flashbacks_

Rachel snapped backed to reality. She sighed and, longing for the days before she went to the bottomless pit of cruel jerks and preppy snobs that is William McKinley High School, quickly typed a reply,

_Yes I'd love to._

**That was chapter two. Yes I know that it was short, but I have a general idea of what certain things I want to happen in each chapter as I write them, so...yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. By the way, I'm not sure if I should say Puck or Noah when I'm talking about Puck in general, so the only time he's going to be called Noah is when Rachel is talking to him. Got it? I'm pretty sure that in the first chapter I mentioned that this takes place junior year, I'm not 100% sure and since I'm too lazy to go back and check, I'm just going to assume I did. So anyway, I lied. I've decided since it's AU season one, then it has to take place in sophomore year, right? That just shows how dumb I really am. Here's chapter 3!**

Rachel walked the short distance from her house to the playground to find Puck already sitting on a bench over by the sand pit.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Rachel asked. Puck turned around and a grin danced acoss his lips.

"Since I got home. I was waiting for your text."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I come here to think a lot. It really reminds me of when we were kids and we used to play in the sand and race across the monkey bars. I really miss the summer days where we would sit under the gazebo and wait for the icecream man."

By now, Rachel had slid onto the bench next to Puck and was hanging onto his every word.

"Whatever happened to us, Noah?"

"I don't know, but as I recall, it was my fault we stopped talking, you had nothing to do with it. I mean, I kissed you and then never spoke to you again. Sorry about that, by the way," Rachel rolled her eyes and asked,

"Why did you?"

"I kissed you because I may have had a crush on you back then, but those feelings are long gone," he lied smoothly, "I started ignoring you because I really was afraid of the possibility that you would reject me, saying that I was only your first kiss and nothing more. I really miss you and I think we should be friends again." Rachel smiled and looked down at this,

"I'd love to be friends again Noah," then she wrapped her arms around him and pretty soon, Puck was hugging Rachel back.

The next day in glee, Puck and Rachel kept shooting each other glances and smiled whenever they caught each other looking. They held hands, in a friendly way, while they sat and listened to Mr. Schuester.

When glee was over the pair packed up their things, linked arms, and walked down the hallway, for Puck was giving Rachel a ride home.

Puck glared at anyone who threw looks of disgust their way.

Back in the choir room, Finn could not believe his eyes. He thought that Rachel and Puck weren't friends anymore, let alone together. How did this happen?, he thought. He felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he was jealous of Rachel and Puck and all of the time they'll be spending together. He needed to come up with a plan to split them up again.

When Rachel and Puck stepped into Rachel's house, they went straight up to her room.

"Still looks the same, I see," Puck commented, noting the pink walls and stuffed animals from Rachel's childhood.

"Yeah, I never got around to redecorating."

"Well I like it," Puck replied as he plopped down on the bed, "It's like we're kids again."

Rachel blushed and sat down next to Puck. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed,

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked.

"Of course."

The next day, Rachel was walking down the crowded hallway as she hurried to her first class of the day.

Her and Puck had fallen asleep in her bed when he stayed over the night before, so they had slept in. Rachel's dads weren't even mad that he had left their house early in the morning. They were just happy that the pair were friends again.

Rachel still had ten minutes to get to homeroom, but she liked to get there early, so in her mind, ten minutes early was like being ten minutes late. She reached the classroom and right as she placed her hand on the doorknob, she had been startled by a voice,

"Hey Rachel," it was Finn, "I haven't talked to you lately.

"Finn, we talked yesterday," Rachel sighed. She had noticed that lately Finn was being really clingy. It annoyed the hell out of her. "Look, as much as I'd like to talk right now, I'm going to be late for class, and so are you. Bye!"

Finn stopped her from opening the door and said,

"But we still have like five-," but Finn was cut off by the sound of Rachel slamming the door behind her. He sighed.

Rachel sat down in her usual seat and took a deep breath. Jeez, what is up with Finn these days?, she thought.

**Notice how Finn thinks that Puck and Rachel are a couple, but they aren't...yet! Haha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

Over the next two weeks, Puck kept dropping subtle hints of his attraction to Rachel. He made sure his hand brushed hers everytime he handed her a sheet of paper or he would smile at her with an adoring look in his eyes. All of this was unnoticed by Rachel as her paranoia about the whole Finn situation grew.

She knew Finn liked her, but lately, he's become sort of like her own personal stalker; almost like Jacob Ben Israel. He would often be waiting at her locker at every passing period and he would talk and talk the whole time while Rachel rummaged through her locker, looking for a textbook or an extra pencil on most test days. Rachel did not want to hear nor care about what Finn had to say. The fact that he thought that she cared creeped her out even more. Didn't he have a girlfriend of his own that he can vent to?

The creepiest part of it all was that whenever they sang in glee together, he had this look of possession as he looked at her; as if Rachel was Finn's personal property. She would just ignore it and carry on singing.

Puck had noticed this, too. The look in his eye when they sang: he didn't like it. He needed to find a way to make Rachel his, and fast, too.

That particular day just happened to be a Friday, and since Puck actually bothered to show up at class that day, he had learned that there was a science project due in three weeks on DNA, or something like that, he wasn't really listening, just tuning in to parts of the explanation.

Anyway, he had the perfect plan: he would ask Rachel to help him with his project. Then at her house, he'll make his move. Simple enough. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, smirk spread across his lips. He didn't bother to listen to the rest of the lecture.

When the school day ended, Puck caught up to Rachel in the hallway.

"Hey, Rach!" he exclaimed, that same mischievous grin he had in science class.

"Hey, Noah, can I have a ride home?" Rachel knew it was random to ask this, but she really liked Puck and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

Puck laughed on the inside; this was going to be too easy!

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," he answered, grabbing her hand, interlocking their fingers, and guiding her out to the parking lot. Rachel, finally starting to notice the hints of affection yesterday, smiled at this action.

When Puck pulled up to their houses, (remember they're neighbors) he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes and said,

"Rach, can you help me with my science project?" Rachel felt confusion sweep across her face, just for a moment. Worrying about a science project the first day it's assigned was very unlike Puck, so she played along and replied,

"Yeah sure we can go up to my room. My dads are out of town until next Sunday," She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She was joined by Puck two seconds later and they walked into the house.

When the two got up to Rachel's room, Puck dropped his backpack on her bed after taking out his science book, then dropped his butt to the floor.

Rachel was still standing in the doorway, ogling Puck. She had always thought he was hot, and when she caught a glimpse of his boxers when sat on the floor, it did not make matters any better. He had noticed, and was smirking on the inside.

"Like the view?" Puck's smirk had found its way onto his lips by now. Rachel snapped out of her daze and replied, a little too quickly I might add,

"Don't be silly, Noah. I thought I saw a spider on your leg," she mentally struck herself for her lame excuse for staring at Puck.

"Yeah, sure," Puck muttered. He then added louder, "Well, are just going to stand there all night, or are you going to help me with my project?" Rachel slipped further into the room and plopped down next to Puck.

Rachel then started a long rant on how this project was important and that he should really stay focused, but he couldn't. He was too busy staring at her while she talked. He loved how she brushed her hair behind her hair when she got a little uncomfortable sometimes. He noted that sparkle that showed in her eyes when she knew she was right.

He was imagining how he would feel with the girl's body wrapped around his when Rachel slapped him.

"Noah? Noah, are you even listening to me?" she had furrowed her brow in frustration. Puck thought it was adorable.

"What? Yeah, I'm listening," he replied, confident that she would believe him. She continued to stare him down until he gave in, "No, I wasn't listening, sorry." he dropped his face in fake shame.

"Ugh..." the room was silent after that.

Puck could bare it no longer after only a minute and made his move. He hand cupped her cheeked and he leaned down to give her a chaste kiss that even he admitted was longer than necessary. When they pulled away, Rachel put on the best pokerface she could. It frustrated Puck that he couldn't read her face, which was exactly the reaction she wanted.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked after a few more moments of silence, trying her best not to crack into her famous megawatt smile.

"I really, really like you, Rach. I lied. I never got rid of my feelings for you. Seeing you being stalked by Finn these past few weeks made them grow stronger. I know I hurt you in the past, but I want to try being a couple? Do you think we could make this work?" Puck let the truth out. If Rachel's happiness and relief wasn't showing on her face a second ago, it sure was now. She then crashed her lips onto his hungrily and they kissed for a few minutes. The two pulled away, in need of oxygen.

"I'll take that as a yes," Puck grinned from ear to ear.

"It sure as hell means yes!" Rachel exclaimed.

Rachel once again latched her lips onto his, but this time it was more passionate. Puck then proceded to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel was beyond ecstatic, laying there, making out with her best friend/new boyfriend, their tongues both battling for dominance in each other's mouths. She suddenly felt that her life was complete now that the boy she loved had wanted to be with her.

One heated makeout session later, Puck and Rachel were still laying on the floor, but now Puck had his hands wrapped around his girl, her head resting on his chest, right where they both wanted to be: in each other's arms.

"I've always wanted to do that," Rachel muttered, breaking the silence. Puck chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

**Okay I desperately tried to make this chapter longer, sort of succeeding. However, I noticed that the only characters that I've really used so far are Puck, Rachel, and Finn, but don't fret, I plan to bring other characters into this story. I'm not exactly sure when, but they'll definitely be there sometime in the future. **


End file.
